


Pansy and Hermione (Pencil)

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2896190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's such a good girl, so biddable when Pansy puts her in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy and Hermione (Pencil)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to test out my new sketchpad. I don't normally do explicit art, or femmeslash, or well, pencils, but I actually like how this came out. There may someday be another version of this, or a companion piece, but that all depends on my hands actually cooperating.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do fic, and rarely do art, but sometimes I do both. Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
